1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speakers and, more specifically, to an apparatus for an inclinable support of a speaker on a rod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speakers or loudspeaker enclosures, in the following speakers, are often arranged elevated on stands for musical presentations, in particular when many auditors are present, such that the sound is emitted and extends over the heads of the auditors. For this purpose, the speaker is set on a rod or a pipe of the stand by a suitable mounting device. However, an inclination of the speakers is often desired, for which an appropriate apparatus for an inclinable support is required at a speaker.
From DE 200 100 582 U1, a speaker system is known, in which at least two recesses for the upper end of a rod are provided for attaching the speaker housing at a rod in the bottom wall of the speaker housing, the recesses having inclination angles differing from each other. Therewith, however, the number of inclination angles is limited to some few angles.